


Five Ex-Girlfriends

by amaranth9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Gen, Underage (17) Sex, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth9/pseuds/amaranth9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response To ASOIAF Kink Meme Prompt: Jon, Lyanna: Modern AU - Five of Jon's girlfriends Lyanna doesn't like and one she suggests him to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ex-Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes R+L=J. This is the first thing I'm posting to AO3 ever, and the first thing I've written in this fandom ever. If I've messed something up, either in formatting or writing, please let me know. I have no beta in this fandom, so my apologies in advance for random stupidity and typos.

Ygritte

She’s too, loud, too rude and too old for Jon.  Lyanna thinks, even more unkindly, that perhaps she could be prettier as well. 

Jon is helplessly besotted.  He doesn’t seem to notice Ygritte’s too-wide face or the big gap between her front teeth.

Lyanna’s suspicion that Ygritte is keeping Jon’s interest by enticing him with sex is confirmed when Lyanna comes home early one afternoon to find them in mid-fuck on her couch- the couch she spent quite a bit of money on and will likely spend a fortune to now clean… extensively.  Ygritte seems completely unashamed that she’s been caught bouncing up and down on her boyfriend’s lap by her boyfriend’s mother.  Lyanna sees red when the little bitch mutters a surly apology, gets up and calmly gets dressed, leaving Jon sitting on the couch with his trousers drooping around his ankles.  Lyanna has to quickly avert her eyes.  There are some things a mother just shouldn’t have to see.

Jon is, at least, horrified.  He’s simultaneously trying to pull up his pants and pull the condom off  (thank God for the condom) when Lyanna tells him: “I don’t want you to see her anymore.” Jon looks defiant at first, then sad, then resigned.

Lyanna only feels a tiny pang of guilt when they break up a few days later.

 

Val

Val is undeniably beautiful, and Lyanna even likes her.  She doesn’t, however, like the fact that she lives with her sister Dalla and Dalla’s peculiar boyfriend Mance.  The day-to-day drama going on in their tiny flat is not healthy, not healthy for Val and definitely not for Jon.  She’s forbidden Jon to go over there, but she suspects he’s going anyway.  The thought of Jon having sex with Val in those grubby little rooms with Dalla and Mance behind the next wall makes her skin crawl.  And what will happen if Val gets pregnant like Dalla has?  Lyanna is not ready to be a grandmother, and Jon isn’t ready to be anyone’s father.

She’s ridiculously relieved when Jon tells her that Val’s job is taking her out of the country and that she’s preemptively broken up with Jon as “she can’t envision carrying on a long-distance relationship”.  Lyanna thinks this is an impressively mature decision, but she does her best to be sympathetic and supportive with Jon, who is devastated.

 

Margaery

Jon’s penchant for older and audacious women reaches its peak when he starts dating Margaery Tyrell.  Margaery is from a good family, is attending a good university and has a bright future.  She’s well-spoken and very beautiful. Margaery is always perfectly polite to Lyanna, is complementary to Jon in his mother’s presence.  In short, she’s everything a mother could ask for in her son’s girlfriend. 

Over time, though, Lyanna finds she can’t shake the feeling that Margaery is somehow calculating, that her pleasant manner and appearance is an act, a veneer, that she’s biding her time with Jon, waiting for _something_.  She’s not sure what that something is, other than that it’s not Jon.  She can’t bring himself to warn him of her fears, because Jon just seems so damned happy, and she just has no proof.

She can’t bring herself to feel any sort of triumph or justification when Margaery unceremoniously dumps Jon and then marries Renly Baratheon four weeks later.  Jon wallows in hurt and betrayal and suffers such a crippling bout of self-doubt in the aftermath that Lyanna truly fears for his sanity, and all her energy is poured into helping him heal.  By time she has the ability to express her own anger at Margaery’s behavior, Jon has moved on and has left for University.  She can only hope he’ll find someone worthy of him- finally. 

 

Daenerys

Jon has had no contact, at all, with his father’s family.  She’d fancied herself in love with Rhaegar, even though he’d been married and a father already.  He’d promised her he’d divorce Elia, and like the young fool she’d been she’d allowed herself to believe him.  Her last and only communication with Rhaegar’s family had been to tell them of Jon’s birth, months after Rhaegar’s death.  All of the Targaryens must know of Jon’s parentage.  Therefore, Daenerys Targaryen has no excuse for putting Jon, and thus Lyanna, in this situation.

“She’s your aunt,” Lyanna cries.

“I didn’t know that when I started dating her,” Jon throws back at her, clearly shaken but defiant.  “I _love_ her!”

Lyanna can see the truth of this, but it doesn’t change the fact that Jon and Daenerys are completely, utterly inappropriate.  Granted, she’s seen pictures of the girl and she’s stunningly beautiful, all blue-violet eyes and platinum hair- like Rhaegar was.  She can’t begin to imagine what the Targaryen girl is thinking, how she justifies dating (and likely sleeping with) her own nephew. 

“There’s no future for you,” she tells him, sadly.  “You can’t marry, have children…”

“What if I don’t want to get married?  You didn’t.”  Jon has tears in his eyes, and old anger. 

“You may someday,” she replies.  “But you can’t with Daenerys.”

“Dany,” he retorts. “Her name is Dany.”

He stalks out of the kitchen and they don’t speak of it, directly, again.

Lyanna spends the next endless months in a state of anxiety, fearing she’ll get a phone call that they’ve run away together, gone to live where they aren’t known and can pretend to be unrelated, that they’ve eloped under false names so they can be together.

She’s not sure which of them wakes up first.  All she knows is Jon returns home at Christmas alone and deeply depressed.  He sleeps nearly three days straight, but refuses to tell her what has happened, only that they are no longer together.  The relief she feels is almost worth the new kind of worry she feels for him.

 

Sansa

Lyanna waits until Jon comes home for the summer holidays to really let him have it.  This time, there is no excuse of ignorance on either his or Sansa’s part.  They’ve grown up as cousins, at least as much as her sister-in-law Catelyn has allowed.  Lyanna adores her brother Ned and Ned adores her, but things have always been strained between sister and wife.  Lyanna’s ears are still ringing after Catelyn’s phone call, informing her that Jon and Sansa have been, in Sansa’s words, “seeing each other”.  Catelyn has made it clear that the fault lies with Lyanna and her poor parenting and her morally-bankrupt son.  Lyanna is too stunned by the news to retort.

Jon’s face pales when she confronts him, and any hope she has that the news is untrue flies right out the window.

“Please tell me you aren’t sleeping with her!” She pleads.

Jon’s spluttering and blushing tells her everything, and she feels the bottom drop out of her stomach.

‘She’s your cousin and you know she’s your cousin, and she’s seventeen!”

“We didn’t plan it, it just happened!”

“You didn’t plan-“ Lyanna doesn’t know if she wants to punch him in the face or laugh.  Maybe she’ll do both. “Oh God, please tell me you’ve been using protection!”

“God!  Yes, always!”  Jon gulps.  ‘We’re just having fun.  It’s not serious…”

“It can get serious pretty quickly without you planning it,” she replies, thinking of broken rubbers and other unexpected complications when one is “having fun”.  That’s not something she wants for Jon- or Sansa, sweet and lovely and kind.  Lyanna cares for her niece as well. 

The following weeks are extremely awkward and tense, and filled with stilted conversations with Catelyn in which she promises her that no, she’s not encouraging Jon and Sansa and no, she doesn’t approve and no, she doesn’t allow them to have sex in her house.  Of course, then she walks in on Jon and Sansa having sex on her couch.  It’s vaguely reminiscent of the time she walked in on Jon and another red-haired girl a lifetime ago, but this time Jon is on top and Sansa’s skirt is bunched up to her waist, her legs wrapped around his hips. 

“I promised your mother I wouldn’t allow you to use the house,” Lyanna tells them both, after they’ve rearranged their clothes.  She doesn’t add: _for fucking_ but everyone hears it anyway.  They’re both sufficiently embarrassed and apologetic that Lyanna feels rather sorry for them, even as Sansa leaves and they both promise not to do it again.

Eventually, they do manage to go their separate ways without anyone getting pregnant or getting their heart broken.  It takes a few years for Lyanna and Sansa to be able to look each other in the eye, and even longer for Catelyn to forgive her sister-in-law or nephew. 

Lyanna does feel a little sympathy for Catelyn when Ned tells her Sansa is dating a thirty-year-old biker named Sandor.

 

And Speaking of Ygritte…

She’s not sure if it’s maturity: hers, Jon’s or Ygritte’s, or perhaps all three, but when Ygritte and Jon get back together many years later, Lyanna has to admit the girl is good for Jon. 

“All right,” she grudgingly admits to Jon one night, “I like her.”

Jon grins at his mother while he dries a plate.  Ygritte’s raucous laughter drifts in from the other room, where she’s been razzing Robb over something he said.  Robb’s voice rises in protest.  Both sounds make both Lyanna and Jon grin.  It’s taken years for Robb and Jon to patch things up- after the mess with Sansa- but they’re almost back to the way they once were.

“I’m glad,” Jon answers softly, moving to put the plate in the cupboard.  “I-I really love her.”

He blushes furiously and looks down.  Jon has never been particularly expressive about his feelings, so she knows this is momentous, that he’s quite serious about this girl.

“She makes you happy.” Lyanna is proud of the way her voice doesn’t shake when she says it. “That’s important.  That’s very important.”

“It is,” Jon agrees, looking a little less uncomfortable.

 “I’m thinking about asking her to marry me,” he blurts out.

They both freeze for a moment, Jon looking almost shocked at his own words, Lyanna absorbing their meaning.  Jon is twenty-seven, older than Lyanna was when Jon was born.  It’s hard to picture that in her head, to admit he’s a man grown.

“You have my blessing,” she says, surprised at how much she actually means it.  “I think you should, you know, when you’re ready.”

“You don’t think I’m ready?” Jon looks disappointed, and she feels like she’s let him down again.

“No, no it’s not that..I.. I think _I’m_ not ready.  It makes me feel old that I have a son who is old enough to marry.  You both have good jobs, and you’re happy, and she’s happy… if you’re really ready…” She trails off, looking at Jon anew.  He’s nearly all _her_ in appearance, almost nothing of Rhaegar at all.  For a moment she’s sad Jon’s father is not here, now.  It’s time to let Jon go, and his father won’t be here to see it.

“She’s really ridiculously good for you,” she continues. 

“Too good,” Jon replies.

“No, not that,” she says firmly, laying a hand against his cheek.  “You should ask her.”

Jon calls a month later to tell her he and Ygritte are engaged.  When they marry nearly a year later, Lyanna only cries a little at the wedding, and they are mostly tears of happiness.


End file.
